


The Moon and The Stars

by thesiriusblacklover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Sirius Black, Childabuse, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, JamesPotter - Freeform, M/M, remuslupin - Freeform, siriusblack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesiriusblacklover/pseuds/thesiriusblacklover
Summary: one christmas, Sirius no longer can take the abuse from his parents, and seeks comfort at James' house.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	The Moon and The Stars

Sirius stood on the porch of James' house, his hand in a fist about to knock on the door, yet frozen in time, unable to strike the door and alert James of his presence. Tears were streaming down his face, but the rain had covered them up, hiding them like an invisibility cloak would hide a person, covering them up so no one else can see them. But they're still there, blurring his sight and falling from his eyes. He was soaked from head to toe, shivering in his beloved leather jacket which was probably ruined by the pouring rain.  
"Come on Moony, the snowman won't build itself!" James opens the door saying and laughing loudly with Moony behind him, and the sudden action caused Sirius to jump of surprise. His hand falls to his side and he quickly looks at his feet as if it was pure entertainment. James and Moony's smiles disappear and they look at each other puzzled.  
"Sirius what are-" James starts to ask but is interrupted by Sirius saying, "I'm sorry, I- I'll go back, I don't want t-to ruin your Christmas" he's shaking due to the cold rain.  
"No, you're not bothering. You're not a bother Sirius." Remus begins to push him inside, and James runs to grab a blanket and dry clothes. Once Sirius is seated on the love seat beside the fireplace, Remus pours some hot tea in a mug and serves it to the boy. He looks horrible, he's very pale, eyes are red and puffy, and the tip of his nose is really pink.  
"Padfoot, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked the still shivering boy in front of him. He shook his head quickly, shaking the water out of his hair and spraying it all over Remus.  
"Oh shoot, sorry Moony."  
"Its alright, a little water never hurt anyone." Remus said lightheartedly. He swore that he saw the edge of Sirius's lips curl slightly, but it was gone before he could check. Remus looked at his best friend, the boy he had been in love with for years. He took in his strong jawline, his perfect nose, his grey eyes that seemed to overflow with sadness. He didn't realize he was staring until Sirius cleared his throat and looked awkwardly down at his shoes.  
"Um, anyway, just know that i'll be here to talk if you want." Sirius nodded, but had yet to make eye contact with Remus.  
"Hey guys," James entered the living room sensing the awkward tension "Here's some clothes of mine Padfoot, you can wear them." Sirius murmured something in agreement and went to the nearest bathroom to change his clothes. He locks the door and rest his arms on the sink counter with his head hanging. He takes a few deep breaths and slowly raises his head to look at his face. He feels really bad for coming into his best friend's house like that, but things at home got worse... his mom didn't even care that it was Christmas. His chest burns, and not just because the bleeding cuts his mom caused this night with the Cruciatus curse; but because he was going to cry again. He could feel it coming and tried to stop it, but he couldn't, and soon he felt the hot tears drowning his eyes again. He could hear three soft knocks on the door, which he didn't bother to open.  
"Padfoot, I know you're in there... I just came to give you these dry socks...", it was Remus. It was a low whisper, a sweet voice that Sirius could recognize even in a room full with people screaming uncontrollably. Another knock. Sirius decided to open it, Moony wasn't going to give up easy, so he tried to wipe his eyes dry. Remus' mouth fell open at the sight in front of him. Apparently it looked worse than Sirius thought. He made space for Remus to get in, so he did. Slowly, and trying not to look much more at the cuts, he locked the door behind him. The bathroom wasn't too spacious, so Sirius was leaning on the corner of the counter looking down and Remus at door, still with his hands at the doorknob.  
"Sirius, what hap-", Remus started to talk but was cut short by Sirius speaking fast and whisper yelling "Don't. Please just don't ask about this."  
"She did this again? I thought she had stopped..."  
"While I have my feet on earth this woman will find a way to do this again... what have I said about not asking about this?" Remus looked away and fiddled with his fingers. "I-I'm sorry. I just, I... Hm, let me help you with this." He opened the cabinet looking for something to clean the cuts.  
"Moony, no it's okay, it doesn't even hurt anymore..." His voice failed a little, so Remus knew he was lying. He just kept organizing everything he needed on the counter as if he hadn't heard Sirius.  
His hands were the only thing that Sirius was able to look at at the moment. Then Remus walked in between Sirius legs to have a better angle to take care of the bloody mess. There was a big diagonal cut that started on his left shoulder and went down to almost the middle of his chest, "ouch" Sirius closed his eyes and took a breath. That thing burns. "I'm sorry, it might sting a bit.. but you'll feel better I promise." Remus was so close that Sirius could feel his hot breath on his other shoulder. The thoughts that came to Sirius' mind are too impure to write down here. He just rolled his eyes back and tried to focus on the cut. But how could he when his crush was standing so close, his mouth so close... His heart was racing so fast that he was sure Remus could hear.  
"I'm finished with the big one... this little one here its okay... will heal within a few hours..." Remus raised his head and Sirius couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the boy's mouth. Remus blushed and, for his own surprise, he did the same thing as Sirius. Oh, the next thing they knew was that both were leaning in, and in a matter of seconds their mouths were touching. At first it was a little weird, but then they realized this was what they wanted to do for a long time now. Sirius' put his arms around Remus' neck and let out a low moan. Remus interlaced his fingers with the raven locks, and they deepened the kiss. After a few seconds Remus pulled back and stared wide-eyed at Sirius, trying to find some way to apologize, but Sirius was faster, he just smirked and said "That was..." he cleared his throat "amazing", Remus unsure what to do and screaming internally just giggled and got even redder, "yes... it was". They just stared at each other for a few minutes before Remus cleared his throat " Huh, I'll let you change your clothes." and shut the door quickly. Sirius just ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Holy shit," he thought to himself. "Did-did that just happen?" Sirius exhaled quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time. He quickly pulled on the clothes Remus had brought, and opened the door. He walked back out into the hall, and found Remus and James sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. It was enormous, and it glowed like the moon in a cloudy night sky. Sirius looked at Remus, who was the moon in his endless night sky. He was the moon that always glowed, the moon that made his stars shine brighter. Remus smiled back at him.  
"It's time for presents." James said excitedly.  
"P-presents? B-but I don't have anything." Sirius replied, his shoulders falling.  
"No one cares Padfoot. We're just glad that you're here." Sirius nodded, but he still felt terrible for not having any gifts. He went and sat down gingerly, as not to aggravate his wounds, next to the other two boys.  
"We should give Sirius his gift first." James said. Sirius tried to protest but his words where cut off by James shoving a parcel into his hands. Sirius didn't want to open it, but he didn't want to be rude either, so he slowly tore the wrapping paper off. Underneath was a beautiful new leather jacket. Sirius's brain became incapable of forming words as he stared at the beautiful black leather. He looked James in the eye, trying to show him how grateful he was without speaking. James seemed to get the message, and smiled back at Sirius. Suddenly, Remus shoved a small box in Sirius's hand. It was covered in gorgeous silver wrapping paper, which shimmered as if it was the sea underneath a full moon. Sirius once again tore the wrapping paper, but this time felt slightly remorseful about it because it was such beautiful paper. It was a small black box. Sirius opened the box, and gasped at what he saw inside. It was magnificent. Sirius was afraid to touch it. It was a necklace. It had a sliver chain, and two small charms. One charm was a black dog with small silver eyes, and the other was a grey wolf with bright golden eyes.  
"Remus, I-" Sirius swallowed, trying desperately not to cry for the third time today. "Its incredible, I-I don't know what to say-"  
"Then don't," Remus leaned in, cupped Sirius's face with his hands, and for the second time tonight, they kissed. Sirius immediately forgot about all his struggles, about his parents, about everything. He could only think about Remus, the moon in his night sky. His everything. Even though Sirius adored his presents, this was the best gift of all.


End file.
